Say it
by lanasregal
Summary: FSD inspired OS. Robin of Locksley is a successful business man. Before his birthday he asks her girlfriend to marry him but she doesn't give the answer he is looking for. When he gets back what her answer will be? Author's note inside the story. I am rating this as M but I have no idea if this falls into that category or not. Please read and review! :)


**A/N: Hello, it's me again. I was just watching FSD the other day and I went all** **feelsy after Ana agreed to marry Christian. This happened after.**  
 **I hope you will like it and won't be weirded out by the smut part. I am nowhere near to call myself a writer, I don't even know what I am doing. I simply just love OQ too much.**

 _The characters are not_ mine,sadly _if they were, Robin would be with Regina and living a happy life already. All rights go to their respected owners._  
 **Please keep in mind this is not betaed, I am not a native speaker, so forgive the mistakes and everything.**  
 **I'm gonna stop babbling now.**  
 **Read, enjoy and if you have time leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. Have a nice day!**

* * *

July 15. Regina Mills and Robin of Locksley's worst and best day of their life.

Robin being a successful businessman had endless meetings and events to go to. Today, his birthday was no different. Well, it was because yesterday he asked her girlfriend to marry him and the answer wasn't exactly the one he wanted. She said she would give him an answer when he's back from his short trip, and landed safely on the rooftop. Regina Mills wasn't an ordinary woman. But there were certain things she was like any other. And the well-being of her boyfriend was among these things. She dreaded every time Robin went flying by himself even though he was an excellent pilot being only 27 years old. Technically 28. So she needed something to hold onto while worrying her whole day.

The morning of his birthday she made him a delicious breakfast. Chocolate-chip pancakes spread with Nutella. No matter how old he was he had a sweet-tooth. He often told her that's why he loves eating her out so often, which every time earned a blush and a smack on his chest. At 8:45 am they said their goodbye. Promising to be back as soon as he can and that he was waiting for her answer. That's when she gave him a little square box wrapped in brown paper, telling him he can only open it when he got back. She accompanied him up the roof where the helicopter was already ready for departure. One last goodbye kiss and he were up in the air headed to San Fransisco.

At 5 pm Regina received the news that Robin is missing and they found the helicopter in Vancouver forest. Her whole world crashed. She rushed home to their penthouse, where they've been living in the past 2 years, and found his mother Grace and father George watching the news. Grace rushed to her, they embraced in a hug and she broke down. Sobs took her over, she was shaking, crying and screaming that this couldn't be happening, they have so much more to do. He couldn't leave her. He promised he would be back. She still has to answer him. Grace was a bit confused not knowing what answer she was talking about, but left it because she didn't want to upset her even more. Grace was hugging her trying to calm her down when arrived Robin's sister and her husband. Tink sat down next to her mother and Regina and joined the hug. At this point, Regina was ice cold and was shivering so Tink went to grab her a sweater. The news was still on. Again and again repeating the same mantra. He was missing and search groups were out to find him. Every minute felt like an hour. Regina calmed down a bit but couldn't do anything else just stare out the window.

* * *

7 pm arrived and the elevator of the house opened. There he was. Robin. All muddy and in scratched clothes but alive and harmless. She bolted up to him jumping into his arms hugging him and crying into his neck. Grace and the others went up to him as well. Crying out of relief. Everyone hugged him and decided to say their goodbye, leaving Regina and Robin alone. When everyone left Robin picked Regina up and sat down with her on the couch. She still was crying but he tried to calm her down, succeeding eventually. Silence surrounded them and Robin was going crazy. He had to know.

'Regina. I came back. I think I deserve an answer.' he said. She looked up at him hugging him closer once again and asked.

'Do you still have the box I have you this morning?'

'Of course' he stood up and went to the hall to retrieve his jacket, pulling out her present. 'Can I open it now?' she nodded and was watching him with puffy, red eyes but smiling. He carefully tore the wrapping paper and lifted up the lid of the box. There was a silver key chain with a YES engraved in it. Her answer was with him through the whole day. He laughed out loud and beckoned her to come closer. She stood in front of him on that one stair that separated the hall and living room area, and she was never more beautiful than now.

'Is that a yes then Ms Mills?' he asked playfully.

'Mr Locksley I hope you can read properly and process all the information.' she smiled at him.

'Say it, Regina. I've been wanting to hear you saying it for years. Say it out loud, please.' tears were once again streaming down her face and she finally gave her answer.

'Yes, Robin of Locksley, I will marry you and spend the rest of my life by your side. Never once leaving it.' she was waiting for him to kiss her or at least hug her but to her surprise, he did neither. Instead, he got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring. Well at least to her it was the most beautiful ring ever. Maybe the knowledge that it was hers, the symbol of her being taken. It was a thin silver band with a white heart-shaped diamond. He still was looking up at her, anxiously waiting for her hand, which she shakingly held out to him. He took it and slipped the ring on her adorable ring finger, and placed a sweet kiss there, once the ring was on. They were beaming at one another like lovesick puppies but can you really blame them. They just got engaged.

* * *

He picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her fingers weaved into his short hair and secured his head to hers even more. Their mouths were glued together, battling fervently. Tongues playing, teeth clapping, noses bumping. He made their way to the bathroom and turned on the shower and without a second thought with their clothes on he entered. As gently as he could he slammed her to the shower wall not once letting their mouths part. They were in so much need for each other at that exact moment that it felt like they haven't seen each other for years. And of course the thrill of being newly engaged. He still couldn't quite believe that this amazing and stunning woman agreed to spend the rest of her life with him, even though it wasn't an easy ride to get there.

After all, he had to survive a helicopter crash to get her saying yes.

Regina was just as happy and ecstatic as him. She's going to spend all of her life with him. With Robin of Locksley who she loved almost all her life. She was now ready to be his wife. After the latest events in their life, she couldn't go another day without being his.

Meanwhile, hands were wandering on each other bodies like they would discover anything new. His hands ripped her shirt open, which clung to her body due to being under the shower, and his mouth went to taste her skin everywhere he could. He started from the corner of her mouth and left a path to her breasts. He savored every last bit of skin, again and again, getting drunk from her scent and taste. She was going crazy in his arms. His body pressed her entirely to the wall leaving very little room to move and though his lower half was pressed between her thighs that kind of friction she sought, was nowhere to help her out. Her moans and whimpers got louder and louder with each passing second while he feasted on her body. But a few minutes later she dropped her legs from his waist and got to work as well. She unbuckled his belt and ripped his shirt off of him, sending buttons flying around the steamy shower. She pulled his head back to hers and reattached their mouths leaving no time before she asked for entrance. He had his time to play with her, now it was hers to play. While kissing him with every ounce of passion she had in her body, she made sure his jeans and boxer briefs were gone and took him in her hands. He let out a loud groan and dropped his head to her neck leaving tiny nips and soothing them with licks and kisses. She as well left kisses and bites on his neck and their game went on and on. Her hands increasing the speed, added twist and tugs on his member and he was afraid if she kept this up he would just come in her hands. Which was not a bad thing but he was adamant that as a newly engaged couple he wanted to come while being inside her.

'Nnngh...babe please' he pleaded 'stop or I'm gonna come right here and I had much greater plans for the occasion.'

'Hmmm, and what these plans would be?' she played with him letting her hands fall away from him.

' All in good time lovely. You just have to relax and find out.'

They removed the remainings of their clothing and washed each other, not letting the pent up passion go away. Their whole bodies were dripping wet and it just added to the passion. When they both felt they had had enough she turned the shower off, grabbed two towels from the rack and playfully threw one towards him, which he picked up smoothly and twisted it around his waist. During the years, spent together, he discovered that one of the things that turned her on the most was when she saw him with only a towel covering his body. She knew what he was doing but at the moment she couldn't mind it one bit. After all, she was already turned on and they just got engaged. God she loved repeating it in her head. It gave an incredible thrill to everything. Suddenly Robin picked her up and threw her on his shoulder carrying her out of the bathroom to their bedroom. There he put her down in front of the huge queen sized bed they had and with one swift motion loosened her towel and peeled it off of her beautiful body.

* * *

'Now,soon-to-be Mrs Locksley, are you ready for the fun part of the night?' he asked with that signature grin on his face, one she could never resist.

'Cocky much, are we Mr Locksley!' she joked back 'But for your information, I am more than ready. In fact, I was hoping you could remedy that wet situation I'm in right now.' she teased him, both knowing she wasn't talking about the shower they just shared. She took a step closer to him and mirroring his earlier motion, she let his towel fall from his waist then slowly, painfully slowly inched her palm up to his neck and placing her mouth on it as well started leaving tiny,butterfly like kisses until she reached that little sensitive part behind his ear, because it wasn't only her who went weak in the knees when a certain someone placed kisses there. She breathed him in and got lost in his scent. It was so unique, so manly, so hers. She loved his scent. On the early days in their relationship, she often got herself just standing in his closet and smelling his comfy hoodies. She got pulled back from her daydreaming when Robin started palming her breasts and backing her up to the bed.

'I know you are ready but can you let me pleasure you just for a little while before you can have your way with me? After today I need to feel you. Taste you. Touch you. Can you let me have that?' he asked so innocently, lovingly, she teared up. Looking up at his clear ocean blue eyes she pulled him down to her and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, giving him permission to do whatever he needed to. Robin lowered her down on the middle of the bed and climbed on top of her. Gave her a mind-blowing kiss then placed one on her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, left kisses on her throat, across her whole chest, breasts, made his way down to her stomach and left licking and biting kisses all over her body. She was going crazy with every passing second as he was inching closer and closer to the part of her body that needed him most. Finally, he gave her a sweet kiss on her pubic bone and started licking and biting, leaving Regina breathless. There was something different in the air. It felt more intense and whole. Both of them felt it. Her hands went to his hair and pressed his head harder into her body, moaning his name. It drove him crazy with need. Her breathing grew more shallow and her panting was quicker as he sped up the action sending jolts of pleasure through her body but not letting her reach her peak. He lapped up every drop of her. Alternating between licking and sucking. He loved doing this for her. It made him feel so good. After all, he was giving her the pleasure she deserved. She, of course, deserved more, the whole world, but he worked hard to give her everything he had in himself. A few minutes passed with him loving her when she felt a harder tug on his hair. She stopped, making Regina sigh.

' What is it lovely? I didn't hurt you, did I?' he questioned her nervously. She let out a soft laugh at that and answered.

' No silly, you didn't, rather the opposite actually. I know you want to feel me and I love what you are doing but can we do more, babe? I need to feel you inside of me. I can't wait anymore. I was so afraid something happened to you today and then I became your fiance. This is a very emotional day. I need to feel you fill me up as perfectly as we fit. Please, Robin just make love to me. After we have all the time in the world. Please.' she begged him while leaving pecks on his lips some longer, some quicker. At that moment both of them was so filled up with love, it was impossible to wait more. He quickly reached for his nightstand to fish up a condom but she grabbed her hand.

' I don't think we have to use that anymore. I believe we are ready for more. To see what life throws at us next. I know you want a baby. And now I feel ready too, so let's leave Mother Nature to do her work.' she confessed and her face lighted up as did his.

'If I weren't already the happiest man in the whole wide world Regina, now I sure am. Thank you.' he answered and kissed her, making his way back between her open legs. He was aching for release as much as she did so when he felt her hands on his member stroking it up and down, he had to collect every last bit of self-control not to come right there. It was incredible how worked up he got by just giving her pleasure. Her hands were working on him making him impossibly hard and was kissing the side of his face murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, making him love her even more. She shifted lower under him, causing their sexes to be at the same level and she lined him up at her entrance.

'Come on Locksley, do it, make me yours the first time as yours forever.' she whispered into his ear with her low, seductive voice, sending shivers down his spine. Gently he eased himself inside, stopping to give her time adjusting to him, which wasn't exactly needed but he always was considerate even when in bed with her. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him, creating a new angle, letting him go deeper. She rocked her hips back and forth, creating the right friction she sought. He started thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, making her go crazy than he sped it up creating the right pace for them both. They were moving together, hands wondering, lips connecting. Their hearts were beating at the same pace, they truly connected again. It was different than anything else before. Not that they weren't connected but this new state they were in added so much. She grabbed his butt pressing him even harder, deeper.

'Hmm babe, more. Go faster.' she panted, head already spinning. She was close. And she could feel he was not that far either. So thinking quickly she flipped them, not losing contact and started riding him. The new position let her take him just as they needed and soon he was the one panting and moaning loudly, begging her to come. A few thrusts later her stomach clenched, her mouth stayed open and wave after wave coursed through her body. She vibrated around his cock and Robin came with her. Letting all the love he had for her fill her up. Seconds later he lifted her up, which earned a few whines from her, but now she was laying on top of him. Arms and limbs tangled puff of breathswere tickling their necks as they waited for their heartbeat and breathing to go back to normal. They just laid there. Hugging. Then Regine moved beside him, her head on his chest, leaving kisses there and listening to his evened out heartbeat. It felt like they were in a bubble, one that no one can pop out. Everything was calm and peaceful. He was combing through her beautiful raven lock, twisting them around his finger. The quiet was so calming neither one of them wanted to break it so they just listened to it. Minutes passed and finally, Regina was the one to break the silence. She propped her head up on her hands, smiling down at his face. His eyes were closed but a huge smile was plastered on his face. He was the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on. Placing a kiss on his lips she said.

* * *

'Did you feel it too?'

' I did.' came the answer. ' I don't think we have ever done this. This was not just sex, it never only was just that, but it was even more than making love. It went past everything. I love you so much.' she now was crying happy tears.

'I love you so much Robin of Locksley. I'm the happiest woman and I'm so glad I can spend the rest of my life with you.' he pulled her head down to attach their mouth and poured every bit of love he felt into this kiss. When they came back for air she asked him.

'Do you think we created him or her? Because I have a feeling we just did.'

'I don't know Regina. Wheather we made a baby or not I know we will be alright no matter what. But secretly I'm hoping we have a little mini Regina Mills in nine months.'

'You want a girl? I thought you'd want a boy. A little mini Robin whom you could do the man bonding.' she smiled.

' Actually who said anything about only having only one child, my love? Hmm? You will be a wonderful mother. I can't imagine anyone else to have children with. I think we have more than one little one in this household. What do you say?'

'Why Mr Locksley, how many babies you are talking about now?' she joked.

'A hundred.' he laughed. ' No but seriously I'd love to have two. I want them to have siblings. I don't care about the sex. Although I would be over the moon if we had one girl and one boy. It would be so perfect. I can picture you nursing them, playing with them, you let our little girl create crazy hair do every day. And our little boy would be such a mommy's boy. Always with his mommy.'

'You, Robin are such a sentimental man. But I love you for it. Let's hope it comes true. I want to have all your blue-eyed babies. I never dared to hope I could have it all. But now I can't wait to have it. I know it's way too early but do you have any names in mind?'

' I actually do. When we first met, you said you were reading a book and you mentioned the name of the main character was Arrow Hope. I want our girl to have that name. And for a boy I always liked the name Roland.' her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. It couldn't be true. 'Babe, Regina, are you okay? What is it?' he panicked.

'Uhmm… no, I'm fine. I just… I don't think we will argue about what name we should give our children. I have these names written down in my diary. I think we have our baby names. Oh my god, we are sickeningly perfect Robin.' she laughed and he joined in. It was crazy. What are the chances to have the same baby names chosen? They are soulmates so probably that's why. This they couldn't end more perfect. The events of the day finally caught up to them, eyes were dropping, yawning started so they decided to call it a night and went to sleep. Their first night as an engaged couple.

* * *

And when the next day a picture on Instagram appeared, sporting their joined hands, showing off her beautiful ring, with a caption: 'He asked. I said YES. #engaged', well needless to say the family members and friends went insane and the phone never stopped ringing.


End file.
